First Kiss
by 123443215678876590
Summary: "Was I your first kiss?" "No," "Who" "Noah" "I'll kill him" Oneshot,Finchel Senior year. Slight Klaine. First fanfic in a while.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any characters, Finn's red truck, or any of Pucks bad-ass nicknames.**

Senior year was in full swing and starting much like last year, with the added benefit of senior status. Glee club was once again holding auditions; with much better turnout than last year, however, no one was appreciating sitting through tone-deaf freshmen, reciting renditions of Ke$ha and Katy Perry that would make Rebecca Black cringe.

` For Finn and Rachel, their senior year had settled into a nice predictable pattern. The fun of their last summer before college had come and gone, and was replaced with car rides to and from school, make out sessions in Finn's bedroom (however, according to Finn and Rachel's parents they were preparing for the SAT,) and Friday night dates at breadsticks or a movie in Rachel's basement. The car ride to Finn's house was very quiet, Rachel sat playing with his truck's radio when Finn blurted out, "Was I your first kiss?" eagerly looking at Rachel for an answer.

Blushing, she replied "No," Finn's eyebrows shot up surprised at this new piece of information.

"Who" he shot back eagerly awaiting a response

"You want the truth?" She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," impatient now and wondering who it could have possibly have had been.

"Noah" she spoke quietly, as the car jerked just a bit and Finns grip on the wheel tightened.

"I'll kill him" he spat

Rachel giggled, "It's not like that" she looked at him wholeheartedly. "We were four," she continued.

Finn was very confused by this, he never realized Puckerman had even known Rachel before kindergarten, let alone they were friends. To be honest he vividly remembered Puck pushing Rachel into the sandbox one spring day that first year of school. Rachel saw this confusion on his face and continued to say "Noah and I are both Jewish, and Lima only has one temple in town." Finn nodded for her to continue, "We were both in the same children's group, the two youngest actually at the time we were the only ones that had not started school" Finn nodded again, they were in fact the only two Jewish students in their class not including Jacob Ben Israel, but no one ever did. Rachel continued her story "We spent the whole day at the day care, Miss Amy, our teacher would teach us our letters and numbers in the morning and after lunch we would play with the younger kids. We felt like King and Queen," she smiled at this, "When the older kids arrived from school we'd have a Hebrew lesson with older kids and we would hang out with them until out parents picked us up. They would tell us all these stories about the mean math teacher, the gross vegetables at lunch, and all the playground gossip," she shook her head at the last part.

"Kayla Zimmerman was the worst, one day she told us about two kids named Mark and Jamie who were boyfriend and girlfriend and kissed under the slide at recess, she was so giddy to have seen the whole thing. Noah and I were utterly disgusted with the idea of kissing someone other than our parents, but Kayla assured us that because Mark and Jamie spent a lot of time together and they were "going out" it was okay. By the time our parents got there the whole group had us convinced because Noah and I spent so much time together during the day we were dating to and that we needed to kiss too" she giggled, blushing.

"The next day when Miss Amy took us out to play on the Temple's playground we went and sat at the corner of the playground and Noah very chastely kissed me on the lips. We both found it completely disgusting and promised never to do that again. Miss. Amy, who saw the whole thing, assured us that just because we spent a lot of time together did not mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and most certainly did not mean we had to kiss each other" she said shaking her head at their innocence.

"When we started kindergarten Noah and I stopped being friends, he made his friends and chased all the other girls all over the playground. Of course, you and Noah sat next to each other in class and became inseparable." Finn nodded remembering Puck introducing himself to Finn, as "Puckasauras hear him roar!" Finn turned into his driveway as Rachel looked at him with expecting eyes "So that is the story of my first kiss"

"Well," Finn said smiling "it's obvious you are the one who made Puck the way he is, you showed him how cool it is to kiss girls other than his mom and it has obviously escalated since." he said grinning. Rachel playfully slapped him and kissed his cheek, as he turned off the engine. He turned his face to kiss her full on the lips. "But, he doesn't get to kiss you like this now," he grinned deepening their kiss. A cough was heard from the back seat. He turned to face his brother and his boyfriend.

"Oh sorry guys," Rachel said sheepishly, turning her head to face Kurt and Blaine "We forgot you were there."

"Yeah, ok." Kurt said annoyance laced in his voice. "Can you just let us out of the car?" motioning towards the fact they were trapped by the couple making out in the front seats of the two door truck.

"Sure," Rachel smiled hopping out of the truck and freeing, her best friend and his boyfriend, from the back seat.

"You know you guys tend to forget about us a lot" Blaine mused, using finger quotes on "forget". Following Kurt into the Hudmel household, Finn met Rachel on the driveway and wrapped an arm around her following his brother and Blaine into the house.

"Race you to my room?" He asked trying to wiggle his eyebrow in a seductive manner that just sent Rachel into a fit of giggles.

"I'll be up in a minute" she smiled, following Kurt into the kitchen. "You know Kurt," she said snatching a carrot stick from his after school snack. "I really am sorry."

"Well maybe from now one we should carpool in your car that has four doors. So if Blaine and I feel the need to jump out a moving car during you and my brother's cutesy conversations, we can." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked up from his calculus homework he had already started, to say "Really Rachel, I think you could have done better than Puck.

"To be fair we were four." Rachel said blushing. She grabbed a bottle of water, and walked up to Finn's room to "help him with his homework."

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel and Finn walked into Glee Club to see almost everyone was there, Lauren looked up to see them and said "So Berry I heard you were macking on Puckerman, when he was just a tyke."<p>

Rachel blushed red and looked towards Kurt "thanks" she said.

"No problem," he laughed "payback stinks, but I bet next time you won't forget about me"

"Besides," she said "One kiss when we were four hardly counts" She smiled looking at Puck who was enjoying this very much.

"Please Berry, The Puckster rocked your world" He smirked.

"I've had better" she mocked nodding towards Finn, as Puck pretended to look hurt, they took their seats as Mr. Schue walked in to start the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>I have not written fan-fiction in a long time, and never Glee. I was bored and I got this idea. It may not completely correspond with Glee's story line (I could not remember if Rachel ever said Finn was her first kiss." But what is fanfiction if you don't tweak the story line right? I may be posting a Finchel future story but I have not determined if I want to devote my time to a multi-chap story. So, if you like my writing, add me as author alert. Reviews are love, but I'm going to be honest and say I don't review every story I read, so if you're like me a "add to favorites" will suffice. <strong>

**Love Mady **


End file.
